Fix You
by JaylorAlways
Summary: The plate shattered everywhere. I turned to Joe who had the expression. The expression I see every man do when I do something wrong. "Please. Don't hurt me! I'll clean it up!" I saw him approach closer to me. I ducked my head into my knees, ready for the pain. I felt him, but no pain. Just his arms rapped around me; Jaylor, and, Zaylor.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor's POV:

I walked in to Starbucks, I ordered the usual. I scavenged through my purse looking for my wallet. It didn't seem to be in there. "one minute." I looked through my purse placing it on the counter. I heard someone say, "Just put it on this..." I turned around noticing a young man, with ray bans glasses and spiked up hair. Very attractive. I watched the lady tap a few numbers and scan the credit card. "Thank you so much! I'm going to go find my wallet I think I left it in my-" i was interrupted. "Don't mention it." I watched him smile. I went to go sit down at my usually table I also sat at whenever I came to Starbucks. At the corner of my eye I watched the man who purchased my drink take a seat across the room. I noticed he just sat there, drinking his coffee reading the newspaper. He was sitting alone, he tilted his head up realizing I was staring at him. I quickly looked away out the window in the rain. I saw him make his way over to my table, "Hello." he smirked. "Hi..." I said quietly, a little embarrassed. "Can I sit down?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm Joe." Joe took a sip of his coffee. "Taylor..." I smiled at him. "thanks for the coffee...by the way." I said quickly. "no problem..." Joe said. I heard the thunder and watch the flash of lighting from the window. "I hope it clears before I have to go home..." I said watching the rain. "It's just a little rain...I don't think going out to your car will make a difference." he laughed. I shook my head no, "I'm walking." I took another sip of my coffee. "What?" Joe questioned a little shocked, "You don't have a car?" I laughed at his expression, "no...I walk everywhere now, it saves money and saves the environment." I watched Joe nodded his head slowly understanding, "where are you heading to?" I realized that he was going to offer me a ride home, "no Joe, I can't have you do me another favor. You just bought me coffee, no." I gulped down some burning coffee. "oh come on, I bet it's just about the corner." Joe insisted. "no. I barely know you." I disagreed with his begging. "Yes you do, I know your taylor and you know I'm Joe." Joe laughed. "No." I simply said. "okay, fine then I'll walk you home. It's pouring rain outside and the streets are very dangerous, you could get hit by lighting." Joe arranged an agreement. "Okay, fine you can drive me home." I agreed.

Joe opened his car door for me and I climbed in. I saw him shove the key in to the ignition. "so where are we going?" he asked; looking at me in those brown eyes. I told him the street address and he followed. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. I was very surprised by how well he knew the way to it. He walked out of the car and into the pouring rain. He opened the car door. "Thanks again Joe." I smiled in the rain, "I'll see you around?" Joe nodded, "yeah, bye Taylor." I heard him shout as I walked closer to my apartment.

So this series is going to have so much surprises and cliff hangers. I'm excited. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Joes POV:

I had the week off from work. That rarely ever happens...I had only one thing on my mind though. That was Taylor. Yeah, yeah, I know I've only talked to her for what? 1 hour. But she was just so beautiful, and different. I don't know, the way she was bashful and all. I wonder why she approached things the way she did, I mean when I offered her the money for the coffee, she felt she needed to pay me back. Or when I offered her a ride, she refused. It was odd. That doesn't make her a bad person though, I just want to know why she's like the way she is. I pulled up to starbucks again, same time. 12:18 pm. I just wanted to know if she was there. I opened the tall, glass doors. There she sat, sipping her coffee, reading a book. "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo." was the name of the book. I ordered my coffee, every few seconds glancing over at Taylor, making sure she wasn't leaving. I approached Taylor. "Hey..." I sat down, noticing her jump a bit. "oh hey..." she said looking at me and putting her book away. "How are you?" I questioned. "Ehh...okay...I have to leave soon, this is my lunch break and I start work at 12:45 pm." taylor checked her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go..." I saw her get up and gather her things together. "Wait..." I got up, "can I walk with you? I have the week off and I don't have much to do." I asked politely. "ok..." she walked out of starbucks, with me following along. "so...where do you work?" I questioned her; holding my coffee. "I work at a book store. I love books, what about you? What do you work as?" she said staring at me. "I'm a firefighter." I laughed. "Really? Do you ever have to rescue cats out of trees?" Taylor throw out her excitement. "yes, multiple times." I laughed more at Taylor. "that's so amazing...I wish I could save peoples lives like that." She giggled. "You do, I mean how else would people be able to calm down with out the quiet book store waiting around the corner?" I joked hearing her laugh some more. We arrived at the book store, "Thanks for walking me here Joe. I really appreciate it." I saw her smile. "Yeah.." I said as she said to walk in to the store. "Wait..Taylor...I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go out with me?" I said quickly. Taylor paused for a couple of moments, "No...I'm sorry Joe..." I watched her play with her fingers. "Oh, I see you have a boyfriend?" I assumed, but she shook her head no. "Okay...I'll umm...see you around...bye" I waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's POV: (ep.3)

I wish I said yes. I really do. He is such a sweet guy. But I couldn't be hurt again, at least the way I was hurt. I sighed. My heart said yes, but my brain said no. I can't bring back the memories of him. Just not again. I walked in to the book store, greeting my co-worker Abigail. Abigail is my best friend ever, she knows everything. She is the only person I have actually opened up to. "So, who was the cutie?" Abigail asked, stacking some books. "Joe." I said, joining in to help her. "How'd you meet?" she questioned some more, getting nosey; like every best friend. "He bought me starbucks. Oh my gosh! Did you hear about the extension they're putting on that place?" I quickly said changing the topic. "Really?" she gasped. I nodded. A couple moments went by till she began to ask about Joe again, "so this Joe guy, you two dating?" Abigail rose her eyebrow. I shook my head no, "he asked me..." I nervously said. "Aw thats awesome." she said. That's why I love Abigail. She doesn't get up into your business, she asks a couple of simple questions and that's it.

When I got to home I felt guilt all over. Joe was such a sweet guy and I turned him down like that. But he should find a girl who can forget her past, and can't forgive easily.

I sat down at my usual Starbucks seat. I pulled out my "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" book. I saw the male with the black spiked up hair. I smiled as I dropped the book into my purse. "Hey." I said quietly taking a sip of my cold coffee. Which I didn't realize how cold it was until i sipped it. "Hey." Joe smiled, "What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing...just reading." I stated a little awkwardly; remembering yesterday. "Cool..." he said leaving it quietly for more than a few seconds. "About yesterday...how come you don't want to go out? I mean I completely understand if you don't want to answer but...I'm just curious..." he said out of the blue (AN:/ I'd hate to turn up out of the blueee uninvited but I couldn't stay away...Haha sorry..Adele...back to the story now...) I sighed a little guilty knowing that the feeling would kill him if I didn't say it, "Um..I'm still getting over a recent break up." I lied...not recent. "When I'm ready again, I'll tell you." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Joes POV: (ep 4)

I felt disconcerted about asking Taylor. I looked up at the dark black walls, that reminded me in the morning they would be white again. I didn't mean to set off any memories from the past with Taylor, I just wanted to understand. Why not? I realized it was kinda pushy and it all blurted out. I can't sleep, and for sure, I'm not going to be able to sleep. This has been going on for 2 days now. I needed to know how to fix Taylor and let her realize, not all guys are shit. I just had to know, and I want to know her. I want her. I need to have Taylor.

I finally fell asleep at 3 am. But it was useless because I got up at 5. Dam. Taylor has been on my mind. Constantly. This was the first time this has ever happened. Its a weird, awkward feeling; but still amazing. I shot out of bed, realizing if I didn't; I'd be thinking about Taylor for 2 hours. I couldn't get her off my mind. I sat down on the couch, trying to get her off my mind; as I turned on the tv. About an hour passed and I realized the tv was just there to keep me company as I dreamed about taylor. That's it. I stood up, ate my Frosted Flakes, slid on my skinny jeans, with my blue v-neck shirt, as I gelid up my hair. I put my black ray bans on. I remembered Taylor mentioned she's off Saturday and Sunday's. So what is today? Saturday. I smirked, sliding on my shoes. I was half way out the door when I realized it was only 6 am. I slowly backed up in my apartment and waited; I checked my Facebook; I checked the time; I called my brother; I checked the time; I took Winston for a walk; I checked the time. I waited until it was about 9 am, and I headed to Taylor's home. I rang the bell for her apartment number..."Who is it?" I heard her sweet voice say. "It's Joe." I heard a loud beep to open the door. I wandered through a large staircase. I finally found Taylor's apartment, I knocked on the white door with the room number 13. I watched Taylor's beautiful eyes peek through the door. She had her hair down, with the blonde locks a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a long sleeve striped white and blue sweater and dark washed skinny jeans. I smirked. "Hey Joe! What brings you here?" I heard her voice echo through my head as she offered me in. I walked into her living room. It was a light yellow colored room, it had a black sofa and tv with a bunch of books. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something today." I looked around then bring my eyes to an angel. "You mean as in a date?" I watched her smirk. I shook my head no; secretly wishing...it was.


End file.
